


Poison Apple, Glass Slipper

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: NCT Halloween AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Crossdressing, Evil Witch Yuta, Fairy Godmother Jungwoo, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale with a Twist, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Soulmates, Seduction, Seven Dwarves Dreamies, Soulmates, WayV Disney Princess Squad, and a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Fairy tales always told that the princess was destined for the prince.Not the Evil Witch.(or : People met blurred strangers as their potential soulmates in the dream. When they could clearly see the face of one of them, it meant that the person was their true soulmate.Winwin, unfortunately, saw Yuta.)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT Halloween AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Poison Apple, Glass Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Winwin's (Princess) Birthday Party 2020 and for Yuta's case, his character based on his cosplay in SM Halloween Party 2018.
> 
> Also inspired by this [fanart](https://twitter.com/meizi_yu/status/1321350170206859264?s=20)
> 
> I choose Jungwoo as the fairy godmother because I think it suits him. And the Dreamies as the seven dwarfs (they're young here, around elementary age, don't worry). The Charming Prince stays anonymous for the better. Also, I won't include the step-sisters and step-mother.
> 
> Story short, Winwin had befriended the princesses for a long time from the internet (yes, there's internet). After the glass slipper contest, Winwin chose to live in a cottage far from his hometown and started a new life.
> 
> Last but not least, please noted that despite the feminine title, their gender is still male. Thank you.

* * *

Once upon a time, Princess Cinderella—I mean Winderella or commonly known as Winwin, celebrated his 23rd birthday with his princess friends.

Unaware of his future fate.

* * *

🍎👠

Winwin blew all of the candles. Soon followed by enthusiastic claps from his friends. 

"Now that you're 23, it's time to get a soulmate," Kun spoke wisely, like how parents usually do on their child's birthday.

"Soulmate, huh,"

"But Kun already 24 yet he still doesn't have a soulmate," Xiaojun snickered.

Kun clicked his tongue. "Aish, don't mention it," his focus turned back to Winwin again. "That depends, actually. Some people meet their soulmate earlier, some later,"

"Like you,"

"You're 24, too, Ten," 

Ten pouted his mouth. "No, I'm the youngest here," 

"Hey, I'm the real youngest," Yangyang intercepted, despite his claim that the potion leg made him unable to talk.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"So, it's not the prince?" Lucas asked, prompting the others' attention back to Winwin.

Winwin shook his head slightly. "No," he snorted, gaze lowered to his birthday cake. "Well, he really had a crush on me. But when he knew that I'm a man, he asked me to leave,"

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry to hear that," Hendery beside him stroked his back, trying to soothe him.

"That freaking prince," Ten slammed the table with enough force to channel his anger but still kept the things on top safe. "How dare he do that to you," 

Xiaojun lifted his imaginary sleeves, ready for some fight. "Where is he?! I'll beat him into pulp," 

"No, it's okay, guys. It's okay," Winwin tried to calm his raging friends with a bit forced smile. "I don't want to deal with him again. The past is in the past," 

"So, how does this soulmate thing works?" he asked seconds later, changing the topic for the better.

Hendery raised his hand in excitement. "I'll do it, I'll do it!"

"Okay," he cleared his throat. "So, you will meet some mysterious people in your dream. If you can see their face clearly without blur or fog, then that's your soulmate,"

"But why they don't just show their face? Why it has to be blurred like a crime suspect?" Yangyang questioned.

Hendery shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. That's how it works,"

"I wonder who will be my soulmate," Winwin muttered to himself before took a bite of the apple pie.

🍎👠

_It's the ball party again. But the prince already danced with another princess._

_Winwin felt pang in his chest._

_There's no point staying here._

_Everything blurred as he ran outside._

_His legs led him to the palace garden instead of his horse carriage._

_"Excuse me,"_

_He turned to see a man of grey standing close to him._

_"You seem lonely, princess,"_

_"It's okay," the stranger gently took his hand._ _"You have me,"_

_Winwin felt himself smiled._

_"Thank you,"_

_As he stared at the man, his face started to become clearer._

_So, he's his soulmate, huh?_

_And that person was ..._

_The Evil Witch._

Winwin jolted upright from his sleep. Cold sweat drenched his whole body. Heart thumped in his throat. 

"No no no no no no,"

It couldn't be—

This must be a joke—

What kind of sick joke is th—

He screamed the last "no" louder and longer.

🍎👠

"Oh, Winwin. You came so early. What—"

"—what should I do?! Why it has to be—"

The confused Kun quickly closed the front door and took his friend some steps from his cottage, enough distance so the dwarves won't hear their conversation. 

"Hey, calm down, calm down—" 

"How am I supposed to calm down when my soulmate is your wicked step-father?!" Winwin snapped, the result of his build-up frustation.

"You—oh,"

Kun's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Oh ... —oh goodness, oh my goodness,"

Winwin pulling his hair. "I'm screwed up,"

Before Kun could say or do something, the front door slammed open.

"Snow Kun, they are fighting for the breakfast!" the oldest dwarf, Mark, shouted from the front door.

"Haechan the one that start it!" Jisung, the youngest, popped up beside him.

Said person showed up, too. "You took my chicken, dumbass!"

And so the rest of the dwarves.

"Jaemin, Chenle, he said I'm dumbass,"

"Haechan, how dare you!"

"You're the dumbest for hurting Jisung's feeling!"

"Snow Kun, Jeno won't let me go from his hug!"

"But I really like Renjun,"

Kun heavily sighed with facepalm. "Alright, alright. No more fight! Everyone get inside. Now!” he waved them to go back to the dining room, which they immediately obeyed.

Kun then patted on Winwin's shoulder, tiredness clear on his face.

"I'll take a glass of water,"

🍎👠

Winwin gulped the last drop of water from the glass. Well, it really helped in calming him, for now.

Kun sat beside him on top of the stump. "I still can't believe that my stepfather is your—okay, I won't mention it,"

"Thanks,"

"You didn't tell the others in the group chat?"

Winwin drummed his fingers on the glass. "No. I was too shocked by my dream. Since you are the closest, I rushed to your place without a second thought," he explained.

"Ah, I see,"

Kun stared at the giant trees around and started speaking.

"His real name is Yuta. He looked old with his grey hair. But actually, he's just one year older than me,"

"What?! Really?!" Winwin glanced at his friend.

Well, it eased his heart a bit, but still …

"Yeah. He married my mother—wait, actually my mother that married him since she didn't have much time left. She wanted to make sure that I still have someone who will watch over me after she passed away," Kun took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't really comfortable living in that castle again without my mother, so I went deeper in the wood and found this house and the dwarves. You know the rest,"

"But it was a big mistake that I didn't tell him before and just ran away,"

Kun now looked at him. Winwin somehow could predict that something bad was coming from his mouth.

"Remember the story that I told back then? The poison apple?"

Winwin nodded, heart pounded anticipating for the next words.

"He gave me one when he visited me. I didn't know that it's poisoned. Fortunately, I just fell asleep for a month,"

Winwin gasped in sheer terror, his gloved hands unconsciously covered his open mouth.

A month?!

Kun nodded, understanding Winwin's reaction. "I was so scared at that time. What if he did something bad to me again and even to the dwarves?" 

"After bracing myself, I went to the castle and tried to talk to him. It’s very risky, but I was relieved it went well. I also realized my mistake. He actually worried about me and thought that I ran away because I don't care and respect him anymore, so he punished me,"

"After the talk, he let me live here. And I wish I don’t meet him anytime soon," 

Kun put a hand on his shoulder, giving both advice and warning,

"As long as you are nice to him, he will be nice to you, too. And don't try to make him upset,"

That’s it.

Winwin was doomed.

🍎👠

_Knock knock knock_

Opening the door, Winwin felt his heart being struck the moment his eyes settled on the guest.

"Hello,"

A hand with black nails stretched out to him, offering a blood-red apple.

"Wanna taste?"

"No,"

"Don't worry. It's not poisoned,"

Yuta took a big bite of the apple and crushed it slowly as he locked his gaze at Winwin, causing the latter breath to hitched.

It felt like eternity before the witch finished the apple, slightly moaning at the aftertaste.

Gosh, why he had to make it so sensual?!

He quickly shook any possible dirty thought away before it haunted him forever.

Yuta slowly licked the remaining juice on his lips before smirking. "See?" he suddenly dropped his wood staff with a loud bang meeting the floor, both startled and made Winwin flinched.

Winwin cursed how his body completely froze in place as Yuta stepped closer to him, closing the distance between them.

"This is our first official meeting, right?" he tilted his head to the side. "You must already know my name,"

"Y-yeah,"

The witch's eyes fixed on him again. "I never thought that you're so beautiful, gorgeous, perfect," he leaned his head on his side, lips close to touch his earlobe.

"Where's your prince?" Yuta whispered, voice low and raspy.

"He's gone,"

"Ah, poor princess"

Hands slowly but surely gripped his shoulders and another sharp gaze and sly smirk met his sight.

"At least you have me now,"

Winwin didn't know what's worse.

The way Yuta kept looking at him like a predator

Or

The way his cheeks blushed from Yuta's seduction.

🍎👠

**💎👸We are Your Princess(es)👸💎**

Yangriel : In the name of Neptune 😨

Snow Kun : Did he hurt you???

Winderella : No, he just talking

~~And seducing~~

[ _You deleted this message_ ]

Tenalice : If he dares to hurt you, Xiaojun will beat his ass. Right?

Xiaomine : Of course 💪

Rapundery : Or Lucas can freeze him

Elcas : Yup 👍

Winwin chuckled and typed again.

They always knew how to cheer him up.

Winderella : Thanks, guys

Rapundery : Anytime, sweetie 😘

Xiaomine : So what are we gonna do now?

Rapundery : Of course we need to protect Win. What if the witch did something bad to him?

Yangriel : Yeah!

Elcas : Agreed!

Snow Kun : Did he mention about visiting you again?

Winderella : Yeah. He said that he'll visit every week

Snow Kun : 🤔

Snow Kun : From my experience, he always knocks. He won't enter your house without your permission. Maybe if we're there with you, he'll leave asap

Elcas : That sounds great 👍

Tenalice : Alright. Let's make a schedule

Tenalice : I named it **"Winwin Protection Schedule"**

Yangriel : That's lame but okay

Tenalice : Hey!

Winwin's lips curved into thin smile, heartwarmed seeing his friends dedication to help him.

He hoped that the plan would work.

🍎👠

_Knock knock knock_

Oh, no.

He's here now.

Winwin was startled by the sudden vibration on the dining table.

It's a call from Hendery.

"Hendery, where are you?!" he asked with half-loud half-low voice, trying to restrain his irritation, shortly after picked it up.

_"Sorry, I can't go,"_

_"My hair got stuck in the branches—ouch!"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Win?"_

_"Winwin?"_

His hand lowered limply, ignoring the call from the other side.

Everything felt numb and colorless.

Then there's the knocks again.

Winwin wished the plan had worked.

🍎👠

Lucas, as unbelievable as it sounded, caught a cold today.

And he just read the message now after taking a bath.

_Knocks knock knock_

"Princess~"

He was sulking, exhausted sigh just naturally slipped from his mouth.

"Wait a minute!" 

As he changed into his dress in his bedroom,

Winwin still hoped the plan worked next week.

🍎👠

_Knock knock knock_

Winwin inhaled deeply.

Xiaojun got a problem with his magic carpet. It kept flying here and there like a hyperactive toddler since yesterday, unlike its usual self.

Few seconds later, he exhaled and opened the door.

Winwin wondered whether the plan was ever approved by fate or not.

🍎👠

The rests were the same. They couldn't go during their exact schedule.

Kun was busy dealing with the dwarves.

Ten didn't get a single animal to ride.

Yangyang's leg potion ran out.

It's as if fate prevented anyone from getting in the way of the soulmates' meet.

Or

Maybe it's true.

"Something bother you?"

Winwin shook his head fast, mentally slapped his forehead for dazed off at a time like this.

The witch didn't say anything for a while before he opened his mouth again. "You can lie to me, but your face can’t lie to me," Yuta inspected him from head to jaw, sharp gaze piercing deeper than before, like it could penetrate to the back of his head. 

"Is it about someone?"

"N-no,"

Anyone saved him!

🍎👠

Winwin stood in the middle of his backyard as he watched the starry night sky, waiting for a shooting star so he could make a wish.

He didn’t know what to do now. His friends couldn’t protect him and there's always something in their way. 

So, the only thing that he could do now was make a wish to be saved from his fate.

To be separated from Yuta, the Evil Witch.

Out of nowhere, twinkling lights surrounded him all of a sudden. The lights then gathered and formed into someone he knew very well.

"Fairy Godmother!"

He hugged the person tightly.

"Winwin, good to see you again," Jungwoo said as he returned the hug.

"I sense great sadness from you. What happened, little chicken?"

Winwin's smile turned upside down.

So, he started to explain.

🍎👠

"Is there no other way to cancel the soulmate bond?"

Jungwoo gave a sympathetic look. "Sadly, no,"

"But are you really scared of him?"

Winwin furrowed his brows in confusion. "Huh?"

"We all know that he's the Evil Witch. But, did he even mean harm to you?" Jungwoo questioned, crossing his arms on his chest. 

"No. He just keep asking me about myself,"

That's true. Every visit Yuta only asked something about himself, like his daily routine, his favorite food, things he didn't like, and so on. Which somehow confused him.

"It means that he tries to know you more,"

Wait, he didn't understand.

"Well," Jungwoo raised his right eyebrow, "have you tried to know more about him? Your own soulmate?" 

"Why I have to do that?" 

"Because, Winwinie," Jungwoo took hold of both of his hands. "Soulmate isn't about bound to each other for the rest of your life. It's about knowing each other, respecting each other, and building relationship together for eternity,"

"Yes, you and him are meant to be together. But you can’t just expect instant happily ever after ending the moment you know who is your soulmate. Both of you need to work your relationship,"

Winwin carefully pulled his hands away. "But I don’t want to be with him,"

"Are you sure?" 

"Is your heart beating fast because you're scared of him or," there's a glint of mischief on the fairy's eyes, "because you're in love with him?"

Before Winwin could even argue, Jungwoo already cut in.

"You may be afraid of him, but you can't lie to yourself about your feeling for him, Winwinie,"

"Now, listen to me,"

🍎👠

Unlike the other visits, this time Winwin allowed Yuta to go inside his cottage since it's raining outside.

"I thought that the slipper no longer serves its purpose,"

Winwin quickly followed Yuta's gaze.

It's the glass slipper that he placed inside the shelf.

"Ah, it's just too beautiful to discard," he replied, feeling nostalgic. "It also remind me of my parents,"

"My mother loves to wear slipper and my father will buy her slipper after going to another town for business,"

Winwin smiled despite the pain in his chest and the sting in his eyes.

When he turned to Yuta, he was surprised to see the same sadness he felt in those usually sharp eyes. It's strange because his own sadness was the kind that could only be felt by those who experienced the same as him.

Did that mean—

Yuta took his hand, thumb brushed the back of his palm gently. "You know you're not alone. You have your friends," he spoke softly, "and me,"

Winwin flashed a genuine smile, the first smile that he ever gave to the witch.

"Thank you,"

He suddenly remembered something.

"Yuta,"

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell me about yourself?"

🍎👠

Winwin knew it would shock everyone. That's why he chose to send it on purpose.

It's a selfie of him and Yuta, with Yuta hugged him tightly from behind and put his chin on his shoulder.

**💎👸We are Your Princess(es)👸💎**

Xiaomine : What the heck?!!!! 

Yangriel : What's going on????? 😱

Elcas : He didn't bewitch you, right???!!! 😨

Winderella : No 😶

Rapundery : Win, you okay??? 😟

Tenalice : Kun, do something!

Snow Kun : I don't know what to do! 😫

Rapundery : Win?

Elcas : Winwin? 

Tenalice : Winwin, please say something 😰

Xiaomine : It's too late 😐

Yangriel : Uh-oh 🙁

🍎👠

"Hey, what's so funny, princess?"

Winwin slipped his phone back to the pocket in his dress. "Nothing," he then bit the apple on Yuta’s hand and munched it. Was it just him or the apple tasted sweeter than the usual ones?

Sensing the other's silent rising jealousy, Winwin sighed as he clung to Yuta's hand. "It’s about us, don’t worry," he gave a peck on his soulmate's cheek.

"Fine,"

His gaze later shifted to what was in front of him.

He never knew watching sunset from the castle balcony could be this wonderful. 

He could see the way the color in the sky shifted from clear blue to red and tangerine as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains.

Winwin wished he could continue to see it everyday.

After taking another bite, Yuta examined the no longer whole apple, which made Winwin curious after a quick glance on him. 

"What's wrong?"

Yuta put the apple on top of the handrail. "You remind me of apple,"

"How?"

The witch turned his body, fully facing him. His hand raised and gently caressed his cheek.

The touch that Winwin so afraid of before now felt comforting and soothing. 

"Your cheek when you smile and shy," Yuta answered, voice soft and smooth. "Like now,"

Winwin bowed his head. No matter how often Yuta praised him, he couldn't hold himself from being overwhelmed. A habit that Yuta found cute and irresistible.

"And you know, princess,"

His chin was lifted up, so his soft eyes met Yuta's sharp, hypnotizing eyes. 

"You're apple of my eye,"

Their lips was so close from kissing.

"Forever, always, eternally,"

* * *

Princess and witch sure was a peculiar combination.

But we have seen the weirdest, right?

And that's how the story of the two soulmates both ended

And started

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there is glass slipper emoji. *sigh* Using red heels emoji already give different feels.
> 
> Anyway, I'm very nervous because this is my first time writing for and joining a big event like this. And tbh I don't really have confidence in my work because it's not poetic and majestic like the others and my English sucks. Sorry.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy my story. Kudos and comments are very appreciated, it doesn't have to be much.
> 
> Thanks for reading. ^^
> 
> And hope you all always safe and healthy. ^^


End file.
